


I owe you nothing

by Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Hand Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was certain that was why he despised Ren so much.</p><p>Unlike Hux, who cared about nothing, Ren cared about <em>everything.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I owe you nothing

Brendol Hux didn't believe in love. The idea of it existed, he knew; a chemical reaction in the brain at finding a suitable mate or partner. It was that, and nothing more. If asked about love, Hux could say with utmost honesty that he never once felt it in his life.  
It was a fact he not only accepted, but was proud of. The less of his humanity he let get in the way of his goals, the more ruthless and successful he became in achieving them. Emotions and connections made one weak, exposed one to being manipulated and failing.

Hux was certain that was why he despised Ren so much.

Unlike Hux, who cared about nothing, Ren cared about _everything._

Ren's emotions spilled over like an overflowing cup, running through the cracks of his dark facade and exposing his humanity for all to see.

The problem with Ren was that he loved to much.

You could see it, if you knew where to look (and Hux was nothing if not a keen observer), that Ren was torn between the dark and the light. It was pathetic and sad, really, that a being with such promise, such dark power, was crushed under the weight of his own humanity.

Hux first met Ren ten years ago. The Knight was so young back then, just a budding apprentice of the Supreme Leader's. Hux was in his first year as General (the youngest to this day) and Ren had yet to dawn his staple look of foreboding black robes and a masked face. Instead he wore a simple black tunic, his wild hair blown every which way and his face full of wonder and hope.  
Hux knew instantly, even without being force sensitive, there was too much light in him.

Ren was volatile, even then. Even without his lightsaber he would destroy equipment and rooms, terrorizing any crew in his way. Ren loved chaos the way Hux loved order, and Hux despised the boy with every fiber of his being.  
Ren listened to no one, not even Hux; Hux who knew how to plan and strategize; who knew how to tame his own emotions and think rationally. 

At first, Hux had believed Ren to despise him like Hux himself despised Ren. It would have made sense, with the dichotomy of their natures.  
But Hux was an observer, and the data did not curve that way.

Ren was passionate. He drew on these emotions-frustration, anger, love- to channel the force the way Hux drew on precision and efficiency to achieve his goals. The way Ren would look at him, not with just hate and loathing, but something else, something deeper. It both terrified and confused Hux.

It was in the tilt of his head, the way his eyes would wander down Hux's form. The way he stood to close and fought too much.

Hux knew what it meant, and he knew Ren knew as well.

Ren started wearing the mask after that.

As the years went on, Ren's behavior only worsened. He became less a man and more a monster. He hid behind his attire like a second skin, a demon's body he refused to take off.

Hux could still feel the desire, the light, Ren so desperately tried to extinguish.

It was disgusting.

Hux wasn't surprised when Ren finally turned his force powers against him. It was shocking, really, it had not happened sooner. The amount of restraint it must have took over the years not to assault Hux was admirable.

“There isn't a spark of light in you.” Ren breathed against the shell of his ear, his voice shaking with uncertainty. Hux lay in his bed in his quarters, frozen still by Ren's Force abilities. He hadn't even heard Ren break in, only knowing he was there when he spoke, his deep voice startling him awake to his unfortunate fate.

Ren was unmasked, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at Hux with amusement. “You never fought against the light, Brendol. You never had too. Never been….tempted.” He murmured, raking a gloved finger down Hux's chest before catching it on the hem of the blanket, pulling it off casually.

Hux simply glared at him, unable to speak. He should have been scared, frightened, as it was though, he was just annoyed.  
Ren laughed, a hollow eerie sound that vibrated through the room. “You think I'm weak? Even now, as you lay here at my mercy.” Ren stood, removing his robes slowly and deliberately until he was naked, settling back down on top of Hux and looking over his face. “I've wanted you for years, Brendol. I envy your aura, so devoid of any spark of light.” He whispered, bucking his hips against Hux.  
Hux simply ignored him, looking up at the ceiling until Ren became annoyed and released his Force grip on him.  
“You love me.” Was the first thing Hux said, looking up into Ren's dark eyes. It wasn't a deceleration, just a statement.  
“Yes. You're so dark and yet...you pull me to the light. How is that possible?” Ren said, carding a hand through Hux's hair. Ren placed his other hand tentatively on Hux's stomach before hiking up his shirt and splaying his hand on his hot skin.

“I don't love you.” Hux replied.

“I know. You're not capable of love.”  
Ren leaned in and kissed him, soft at first and then more hungrily. He ground against him, one of his legs slipping between Hux's as he placed more of his weight on top of the man. 

Hux stayed motionless at first, an observer to Ren's perversion. Soon however his body started to respond to the Knights soft moans and grinding, and Hux relaxed into it.  
He didn't like Ren, and he certainly did not love him, but he had no problems using him.  
“I would expect no less.” Ren replied to his thoughts, moving his hands down to remove Hux's pants.  
His cock sprang free, hard and already dripping pre cum from Ren's sleazy rutting against his body. Ren purred approvingly, kissing along his jaw and licking at his collar bone.

Hux gripped the man's hair forcefully, making him hiss in pain. Sitting up he threw Ren back down on the bed, reversing their positions. Laying down on top of the Knight he kissed him hard, biting and nipping at his lower lip, drawing every sound he could out of him.  
“God, Brendol.” Ren gasped, bucking his erection into Hux's, making him moan obscenely. Hux took both of them in his hand, smearing their combined pre cum down their shafts. He stroked languidly, working down their shafts and back up to thumb at Ren's swollen head.  
Hux pressed into Ren, grinding against his body as he worked them, Kissing the man harshly and forcefully. He knew they wouldn't last long, fits of passion rarely did. Ren was sweating and his face flush, so much emotion on his face. He was so readable, so open. Hux had the uncontrollable urge to choke the expression off his face, so he did.  
Wrapping his free hand around Ren's throat he squeezed tightly, watching him gasp for air and mewl beneath him. It only turned Hux on more, and his strokes became faster and more frantic as Ren's beat red face gasped beneath him. Soon he felt the familiar build up, the inevitable end, and he was coming hard across the Knights stomach, Ren following soon after.

Hux released the pressure on Ren's throat, watching him take in air hungrily. They were a mess, combined come between them and the stench of sweat in the air.

“Hux-” Ren started to say, before Hux cut him off.

“I was only curious, not interested.” Hux replied, sitting up and away from Ren. Ren merely smiled in response, running a finger through the semen on his belly.

Hux didn't like Ren, Hux didn't feel love. Yet, as the man lay there, the man he had known for years- fought with, worked with, and now fucked- he found he felt something.

He refused to call it love.


End file.
